


Lieutenants

by vjs2259



Series: Season 2 Re-Watch [19]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gapfiller for Season Two episode Comes the Inquisitor. Lennier and Garibaldi have something in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenants

Lennier almost ran into Garibaldi, who was leaning against the wall, just inside of the archway leading into MedLab One. The Security Chief was tapping out a rhythm against the glass window with his palm. Lennier found it both infectious and annoying.

"How is she?" asked Garibaldi.

Lennier glanced back into MedLab where he could see Delenn firmly but graciously arguing with Dr. Franklin. "She insists she is fine. I think it will take another five minutes or so for Dr. Franklin to give in to her wish to leave."

Garibaldi smiled. "Persistence, thy name is Minbari." He looked at the irresistible force and the immovable object, and commented, "Of course the Doc is pretty persistent too. Want to bet who wins this one?"

"Minbari do not bet, Mr. Garibaldi. Besides, it would not be fair. Delenn will win." Lennier said with a deadpan expression hiding a hint of humour. Then, curious, he asked, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Actually it's the Ambassador I'm here for. The Captain wants me to walk her to her quarters and then stick around until that Sebastian character is off the station." Garibaldi made a face. "He seemed pretty steamed. What happened down there?"

Lennier shook his head, and replied reluctantly, "I am not completely sure. But I can escort Delenn. There is no need for you to do this."

"Orders are orders, Lennier." Garibaldi eyed the Minbari thoughtfully. "No insult intended."

"There is none taken," replied Lennier, but his voice remained stilted.

Garibaldi considered his options, continue the conversation or let it lie. "You're the one who told Captain Sheridan what was going on, weren't you? Asked him to intervene?"

"Yes," said Lennier briefly. Then softly, as if to himself, he added, "I was bound by promises I could not break."

Tilting his head in consideration of Lennier's strained manner, Garibaldi decided to continue. "You did the right thing. You knew she was in trouble, and you couldn't do anything about it yourself, so you got a hold of someone who could." He thought to himself that Lennier's face couldn't get more stony. Wondering if he was just making things worse, Garibaldi continued. "Personally I thought the Captain should have let me know first before charging in there. Taking back-up into a potentially hostile situation; that's regulation."

"I do not think he stopped to consider any personal danger," replied Lennier.

Garibaldi thought he'd better stop before he made things worse. It was hard to tell with Minbari, but Lennier seemed pretty miserable behind his stoic expression. He concluded lightly, "Well, ours is not to reason why. We just follow orders and pick up after them when things go wrong."

"I suppose that is true." Lennier looked back into MedLab where Delenn was taking her leave of Dr. Franklin. "Four minutes and twenty-eight seconds."

"You should have made that bet," said Garibaldi, chuckling in relief. Lennier's mood seemed brighter now. Maybe he'd helped the poor guy feel better.

As they watched Delenn approach, Lennier took a deep breath. He replied carefully, masking his pain and regret, "Yes, if I had...I might have won."

 


End file.
